Frost Beam Spell
(135 on sale) |grade = |attribute = |Level required = 17 |released = 10.4.0 |theme = Ice/Winter Themed |number = 159}} The Frost Beam Spell is a Special weapon introduced in the 10.4.0 update. Appearance Alike the other spells, its appearance is a book. The Frost Beam Spell has a blue cover, with white corners. When it is wielded, a cloudy wisp will float above the player's right hand (perhaps something involved with ice) while their left hand will hold the spellbook. When fired, it will release a solid beam of light which is turquoise in color. Like any other spell books, if a player moves whilst wielding one, the pages oscillate. Strategy This weapon has a normal rate of fire for a laser-type weapon, a normal capacity, average mobility, and high damage once fully upgraded. Tips * Use this weapon to slow players and prevent them from jumping, then attack with an area damage weapon or headshot them with a sniper. * Go for weakened players, as this weapon can easily finish them. * Use a high damaging weapon first, then finish them off with this weapon. * Just like non-reloading Special weapons, it is not recommended to use the Oilcan module or Explosive Ammo module combo on this weapon as it lacks a reload animation. * It can be used to drill enemy armor, which can be useful in team-working scenarios. As this weapon also slows the target down, making them more vulnerable to hit, providing support. Counters * This weapon does not have a scope, so attack users of this from a far distance, with a sniping weapon. * Strafing left and right will make you more of a difficult target. * Avoid being in close range, as you are more vulnerable that way. This weapon also slows the target, so keep in mind that you are susceptible to that if you are trying to escape a fight. * If you were unfortunately caught with the spell, deal as much damage to the user. Recommended Maps *Ice Palace *Space Arena Equipment Setups Weapons with extremely high damage, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, or area damage, such as the Champion Solar Cannon, should be used with this spell to capitalize on the slow/anti-jump effect. Changelog 10.4.0 * Initial release. 12.1.1 * A glitch where the weapon was made a one shot was fixed. Trivia * This weapon is currently one of the 10 spells in game, the others being Fireball Spell, the Thunder Spell, the Bee Swarm Spell, Love Spell, Poison Spell, Airblade Spell, Curse Spell, Shadow Spell, Earth Spike Spell, and Bats Spell. * It is one of three spells in the Special category, the other being the Curse Spell and the Spell of Bats. * It is the second-cheapest spell of all spells, with the lowest costing one being the Thunder Spell. * In the update 12.1.0, there was a glitch where the weapon could one shot players if hit, even though it's efficiency only being 10. ** However this was fixed in the 12.1.1. update. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Spells Category:Single Shots Category:Rare